1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a switching assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as portable computers, usually use a switching assembly to fasten a cover assembly to a base assembly. The switching assembly usually includes at least one hook. The hook usually protrudes out from the cover assembly. When the electronic device is in an unfolded state, the hook is exposed and prone to damage due to accidental or inadvertent collisions.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device with a switching assembly to overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problem.